Entering the real world
by CharlieMelissa
Summary: Danni is an 18 year old dancer who moves to Santa Carla to go to a famous performing arts school. Up until now the biggest decision she has had to make is which party to go to, now she is making huge decisions daily and beginning to learn that life in the real world is dangerous. Can she cope with life with the boys or will it all become too much? Please R&R Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please help me out by reviewing. I know that you have started reading this because you want to read about the lost boys but the first couple of chapters set the scene so please be patient and carry on reading if i get this done now the story will run smoother later. I am looking for names of characters to be in the story later on so if you want me to use your name please send a review with your name on it.  
Just like to add that I don't own any of the lost boys or other original characters mentioned in this story. ****Thanks for reading Xx**

Chapter 1

I was woken up suddenly by a high pitched ringing noise and cursed myself for setting the alarm so loud. I lay there in bed just thinking for a bit about how much I would miss this place but it isn't for long I told myself and you will only be a plane ride away from home. That's when I realised the place was so unnaturally quiet it was spooky! Reluctantly I climbed from my toasty warm bed and out into my freezing cold room, that was one thing I wouldn't miss about Alaska the weather, quickly slipping on my robe and slippers I padded put into the hallway and trudged downstairs. After a 5 minute walk around the house I decided it was official no one cared about me, why else would they all leave early on my last day at home?

Sighing I walked to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, next task find something decent to watch on TV, I opened the lounge door to find my path blocked by Lucky. Lucky was my prized possession a rescued greyhound who I had gotten on my 12th birthday. You see unlike most girls I didn't like stupid little purse sized dogs I liked proper dogs who you could take out on long runs but we didn't realise when we got her that Lucky was lazier than any purse sized dog. I let her out to run around the garden and went back to make myself a coffee. After adding 4 sugars to my coffee (I know I am gross) I picked a pomegranate from the fruit bowl and cut it in half. I picked up my breakfast, let Lucky back in and walked into the lounge to watch MTV.

I finished breakfast and looked at the clock, "great still two hours till I need to leave for the airport" sighing I decided to try and pass the time by getting ready, after all I had to make a good first impression.

You see I am training to be a professional dancer, I have been training since I was 5 years old and I have been working with Rebecca since I was 10. Rebecca is my ballet teacher and one of the finest ballet dancers there has ever been, she retired at the age of 28 though because she said it had become too stressful and she packed her things up and moved from Paris all the way here to Alaska, I have been training with her ever since. Unfortunately 2 months ago Rebecca was relocated to teach down in California at one of the best performing arts schools in America and so I have been training without her for the last few months, I really missed her. Fortunately she missed me too so she pulled some strings and got me a place at the Californian institute of performing arts and I start there in a few days. Hence why I am leaving Alaska and moving down to California to stay in our families holiday home down in Santa Carla its really convenient only fifteen minutes drive from the institute and five minutes from the main strip. But enough about what is about to happen I have to get ready.

Looking through my closet at the stuff that hadn't already been packed I started to pick out my outfit for that day. It took me a while because all of my favourite clothes had been packed but eventually I decided on my oversized grey zip up hoodie, a pair of pale blue skin tight jeans which were so worn that they almost had holes in them and a dark grey baggy tank top with Frankie says relax on the front in big white letters. My mother and father hated that top they refused to let me go out in it after they heard about the songs real meaning but they couldn't stop me now I was going to live away from home. Finally I grabbed my white converse, underwear and a towel and walked into my bathroom.

Turning on the shower I took of my pyjamas and climbed in letting the reality of it all wash over me. For the first time in my life I was in complete control, I could go out whenever I wanted, eat what I liked, wear what I want there was no one to say no or set curfews. Of course the other side of the coin was I would be dependant on myself for the first time, I would have a budget from my parents each month but I had to do the shopping and the cleaning and the cooking, sure they would pay the bills and had given me free use of the house and car but it was still a big deal. I finished rinsing my hair and climbed out of the shower wrapping the huge fluffy towel around myself. People thought I was spoilt but I didn't see it this is what I know and well quite frankly I like my life as it is. I put on my outfit and brushed my teeth before putting a little make up on and by a little I mean a coat of mascara, a thin line of eyeliner, to show off by deep brown eyes, and some dark red lip tint that kind of matched my hair. I was one of the few people who could pull of red lip tint because of my complexion, my father was half Italian so I was quite dark skinned. Finally brushing my hair I stepped out into my room grabbed my suitcase and headed down to the foyer.

As I turned the corner into the foyer I almost did a double take stood there in front of me were all of my friends and family, as soon as stepped off of the last step I was engulfed by a hoard of squealing, sobbing and seriously over emotional girls all trying to hug me and telling me how much they would miss me. Then out of nowhere came my best friend Lexi shouting and trying to get e from the middle of the crowd, "Oi you lot move give the girl some space we don't want to kill her now do we?" Bless her she always knew how to sort out awkward situations. Lexi and I had known each other since we were four and we did everything together, unlike me she was a girly girl and she managed to get us both into the popular group at high school. Finally Lexi reached me and grabbed hold of my shoulders steering me out of the group so that she could talk to me properly. "Hey Danni" she said laughing at the look of shock and confusion on my face, "Earth to Danielle! What you didn't think we would let you leave without saying goodbye did you?" I turned red "umm no I guess not its just that well the house was completely empty half an hour ago and now this" Danni gestured around the foyer at the group. "Well girl, we are the leaving party, you know since we can't be there to welcome you to California we figured we should come and wave you off". Danielle giggled seriously she understood Lexi coming to say bye but this was ridiculous, she was sure she hadn't spoken to half of the girls here before. She leapt at her best friend hugging her so tightly she might have broken one or two of her friend's ribs "I don't know what to say" she muttered she was still in shock seriously she didn't expect this it was so strange. They stayed like that hugging for a while longer before a voice caught Danielle's attention.

"Danni honey it's time to leave check in is in half an hour" her mother was smiling at her from beside her suitcase. Danielle nodded and gave her friend one last hug before braving the throngs of people to get to the front door. She walked to the car and got in the backseat as her other and father loaded her bags in the trunk. When her mother and father finally got into the car and started the engine Danielle turned to have one last look at the house and life she was leaving behind before waving goodbye and setting off for the airport.

The drive went unbelievably fast and before she knew it she was inside the airport with her parents having already checked in. "So honey do you have your passport, your money, credit card, drivers license" her mothers list was endless and the amount of nodding Danni was doing made her feel like one of those nodding dogs. "Ellen honey" Danni's dad said, "Calm down she is fine everything is sorted but we have to let her go now her flight is being called" Danni's mother gasped at this news and wrapped her daughter in one of the biggest hugs she had ever had. "Now remember honey we are always here if you need us we can be on a flight out to you in no time okay? You remember that honey I can't believe it my baby girl about to leave home it's too soon you can still change your mind if you want." Her mother gushed as Danni wondered whether her mother would ever pause for breath, "Mum calm down I will be fine the time will go so quickly and I will be coming home for thanksgiving anyway, please don't worry about me." Danni moved to give her father a hug "Take care of her for me dad, love you" she turned then and walked towards the gate, she turned before disappearing through the gate and called back to them "Bye, Love you" she waved and moved through to get onto the plane.

The journey so far has been nightmare! I got stuck in a seat between a fat woman with serious BO and a screaming toddler on the first half of journey I mean seriously why am I so unlucky, never mind I can't get any worse right. I sat in the first class lounge waiting to be called for the next half of my flight. After I had phoned my parents to say I was okay they had phoned the airline and had me upgraded to first class for the rest of my trip. The food in the departure lounge was really good I had steak and roast potatoes and vegetables with a blueberry and pomegranate smoothie I mean seriously I don't eat that well at home! If you think about it that was like my last supper because from now on I will be living off of junk food and ready meals.

It took a while due to delays but after a 4 hour stop over they announced my flight was leaving and I had to go and board the plane. Luckily first class was quiet and I could actually relax, the first thing I wanted to do was get some sleep so I asked the airhostess for a blanket and pillow and settled down for a nap. All too soon I was woken though and the woman told me we were about to land. After another hour in baggage reclaim I walked towards my driver and got ready to enter my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi well I thought I would update again because I am in a writing mood so here is chapter 2, thanks to AshesOfBliss I hope this update is soon enough I stayed up till 3am finishing this for you I really appreciated the review I didn't expect such good feedback. The story splits into more than one point of view this chapter and the writing in italics is a mental conversation between the boys. Disclaimer, I don't own the lost boys or any of the original movie characters however I do own Danni and all of my new characters. Thanks again for reading Xx**

Danielle's POV

It took forty five minutes to get from the airport to Santa Carla and by then Danni was so tired she decided to go straight to the house for the night. It took half an hour to get the house unlocked and all of her bags inside and by then Danni couldn't be bothered to unpack, she grabbed her carry on bag with her toiletries and pyjamas in and walked up to her bedroom. After a quick clean up she changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed making a mental note to buy groceries and cleaning supplies in the morning, the house was a tip.

Danni woke up late the next day, the sun was blazing in through the curtains and she could hear the sea crashing onto the sand as she climbed out of bed and opened the balcony doors. The sound was so relaxing she couldn't believe her luck she had swapped her freezing cold life in Alaska for a life living by the sea and the heat well it was incredible. The only problem was she hadn't packed any appropriate clothes you see living in Alaska there wasn't much call for shorts and sandals and strappy tops. Heading downstairs she started planning her day as she walked into the kitchen she flipped on the kettle and walked to the cupboards "brilliant" she groaned "absolutely nothing" it was true the cupboards were completely empty and so was the fridge there was a bit of coffee and some sugar in the jars but that was it she would just have to have her coffee plain and head down to the store. Filling a mug with coffee she went to sit on the veranda so she could look at the sea as she thought. Right today I have to get the house set up which means buying food, cleaning stuff and new clothes so I don't over heat and die. With that she went back inside to get ready.

After a quick shower, brushing her teeth and washing her face with cold water she started the task of finding something light to wear, eventually she settled on some pale blue jeans that she could roll up so they were half way up her calf and a white cami which she normally wore underneath tops to keep her warm, she teemed it up with some red converse pumps and secured her hair in two braids that hung either side of her face. Finally she put on a little make up and she was ready to go.

Danni opened the garage and found the keys to the family car a bright red Audi Quattro, not exactly the coolest car in the world but hey it saved her from walking. Starting the engine she pulled onto the driveway, closed the garage and headed towards town. It was easy enough to get into town and after a five minute drive she parked up and headed to the shops on the boardwalk, she had to do the clothes shopping first because she knew the food would go off in the heat but first things first she had to get something to eat. Walking along the boardwalk a little way she found a vendor selling fresh pretzels and her stomach growled in anticipation, she walked up to the vendor and bought a regular sweet pretzel before sitting on a bench to tuck in. Sitting on the bench Danni watched the people walking by wit interest back in her town her deep red hair was considered to be bold and daring but here it seemed tame in the ten minutes she had taken to eat she had counted four green Mohawks, six pink haired girls and even a guy with a purple afro it was ridiculous and it took everything she had not to burst out laughing at the guy I mean seriously a purple afro what was he thinking.

Breathing deeply to control herself Danni got up and started shopping for clothes. After a couple of dead ends she found a cool grunge clothing shop selling worn looking denim and distressed t-shirts. Two hours later Danni emerged from the shop looking victorious with her arms piled high with shopping bags she had to head back to the car to stash the clothes before she could get anything else because there was no way of carrying it all. As she headed back down to the boardwalk again she noticed the sun sinking below the horizon and stopped it was just so beautiful she could get used to living here definitely. Finding the nearest supermarket Danni set to work planning out what she would eat for the next week, playing it safe she picked up loads of salad stuff and fruit for breakfast and dinner and headed off to grab some snacks, this was the fun part she piled the cart high with chocolate, crackers, candy, chips and cookies as well as a ton of soda and a couple of bottles of vodka which she could buy thanks to her fake ID. Finally she grabbed cloths and cleaning stuff and headed of to the check out. The girl ringing it up didn't even ask for her ID instead asking her for $68.99 and wishing her a good day.

Emerging from the store she was surprised to see that it had gone dark, she had only been in there about half an hour an hour tops but the sky was black and the boardwalk was lit with streams of coloured lights. It was also a lot busier now and Danni was having to fight her way through the crowd to get back towards the parking lot. As she got within two hundred yards of the lot the crowds started to thin and she saw them. They were parked up by the entrance, four bikers it was obvious that they were part of a group but at the same time they were completely unique and individual, she had to admit they were good looking but it was obvious that they knew it and she hated guys like that. As she got closer to them she could see all the girls fawning over them like love sick puppies eugh didn't they realise what guys like that wanted, they were pathetic they were going to get their hearts broken and she had absolutely no sympathy for them. Danni walked straight past the guys without looking their way making sure there was an obvious look of disgust on her face as she walked to her car.

Lost Boys POV

Being a vampire people are naturally attracted to you and so you grow used to the looks of admiration, jealousy and lust you get off everyone even if they don't realise they are giving them, it's annoying and kind of pathetic. That is why it is very unusual for us to take an interest in a human but tonight we were all very interested in one human she was wearing folded up blue jeans and a white cami with red converse and she had this deep red hair that reminded us of the blood we loved so much.

_Marko: Hey guys that girl that just walked past, what's wrong with her?_

_David: What Marko there's nothing wrong with her she's just some pathetic human have you smoked too much of Paul's weed or something?_

_Paul: You'd better not have I swear if you have I'll…_

_Marko: No seriously guys she's ignoring us I mean she is actually ignoring us she has the nerve to ignore US_

_Dwayne: Marko's right she just hasn't paid us any attention at all she's not interested in us at all_

Suddenly everyone became very interested in her, a human that wasn't in some way attracted to them was rare but a girl who had the nerve to deliberately blank them, well that was completely new to them and they didn't like it at all.

_Paul: Well I'm gonna go change that _

The girl was at her car now and there wasn't much time if we wanted to know why our charms didn't work on her, and we did then we would have to act quickly.

Danielle's POV

I was loading the last bag in the trunk when I heard it, the roar of an engine heading towards me, closing the trunk I turned to get to the drivers side and came face to face with him. He had blonde hair that looked like a bird wait no make that a flock of birds were nesting in it and these deep blue eyes which would have been attractive if they were on any other guy. He was wearing skin tight white jeans, black boots, this black fishnet vest and a suit jacket with tails and everything, I liked his style but I didn't like him and right now I hated the fact he was stopping me from getting home. "Damn girl" he called from the front of the front of the car "you're looking so good I could just eat you up" he laughed at that like he had just said something unbelievably funny I just ignored him and opened the door glaring all the time, seriously who did this guy think he was. "You'll have to speak to me sometime babe I'm not moving till you do" I sighed and rolled down the window as I got ready to shout, "look asshole are you going to move out of my way or do I have to hit you with my car?" He laughed "names Paul babe and unless you tell me yours you're gonna have to hit me". "Fine then" I started the engine "I warned you" I called as I started to move towards him. He laughed as he jumped out the way a second before I would have hit him I could have sworn I heard him call out to me as I drove home "Bye babe see you around" I hope not I grumbled.

David's POV

We watched the confrontation between Paul and the girl with interest and amusement, Marko cracked up when she started driving at him and I've got to be honest I was about to too. Paul was grinning as he rode back over to us, "I'll tell you one thing, that girls got balls" he laughed "I like her". Marko cut in then laughing like a hyena "it's a shame she doesn't feel the same way hey", "I'll soon change that" Paul laughed back. I was hoping that was a promise cause I kind of liked the girl she fascinated me and she was good looking.

Danielle's POV

I was exhausted by the time I got home, I mean I know I shouldn't be so tired but I was up late last night. Reluctantly I put the shopping away even though I just wanted to curl up and fall asleep. Realising that the only thing I had eaten all day was a pretzel I grabbed a bag of chips and dug into them washing them down with a diet coke. Carrying my makeshift supper I walked upstairs into my room and sat down to eat whilst watching TV, I must have drifted off because I woke up too a dark room illuminated by my TV screen, groaning I got up turned off the TV and walked into my bathroom to do my teeth and wash my face. When I was finally finished I trudged back into the bedroom and flopped underneath the duvet.

I woke suddenly the next morning to the sound of a ringing phone, wincing at the bright light streaming through the windows I picked the phone up and was greeted by a frantic voice.

**Thanks for reading Please review because I am not really sure where I am going with this yet and I would love some ideas or feedback so I know whether people think it is any good or not. Also I am planning to do a chapter about Danni going to the performing arts college soon and I need name ideas for classmates or close friends who might get to spend time on the boardwalk with Danni and the boys so please message or review me with your name if you want to be in the story. **

**As always thanks for reading I will try and update soon I might even update later on today but it is 3 am here at the moment so I am off to bed Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised here is Chapter 3, thanks to everyone reading this I can't believe so many people have read this in the last 24 hours. I know I have added another chapter really soon but I am in such a huge writing mood I thought I would share. Also thanks to HoneyGee08 for the review I hope this update is soon enough! Disclaimer, I don't own the Lost Boys or any of the original movie characters thanks for reading Xx**

Last chapter

I woke suddenly the next morning to the sound of a ringing phone, wincing at the bright light streaming through the windows I picked the phone up and was greeted by a frantic voice.

Now

Danielle's POV

"Danni, Danielle is that you?" sighing Danielle sat up and got ready for a long speech from her mother, "Hi mum yeah it's me, what's going on you sound worried." She was trying her hardest to sound like she was awake and ready to go but it was obvious she was failing miserably, "Danielle Gabriella Burrows have you just woken up, I mean seriously Danni it is ten am shouldn't you have done some training or something?" Brilliant she was going to rant just what Danni needed, "and what is with the whole no phoning thing, you promised you would let us know you had arrived okay it's been two days now we have been worried sick." Right it was time for Danni to interrupt "mom look I am sorry that I didn't phone but we are talking now okay? I got here fine there was a delay in the flight so I got here to late to phone you and well yesterday I was so busy I forgot, anyway mum I have to go I have a lot to sort out before I start an the school speak to you soon I love you!"

Danni hated lying to her mother but sometimes she was just a bit too intense and today was one of those days. She headed down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a glass of water for breakfast, today she was going to unpack her stuff and clean the house and then get ready, she was meeting Rebecca for dinner later and she wanted to make a good impression. It had been two months since her dance teacher had last seen her and she didn't want to disappoint her after she had gone to so much trouble to get her a place at the school. She stood at the window eating and watching families laughing and playing on the beach, the view right there in front of her, that was the Santa Carla she remembered not the one filled with strange people and those four gorgeous, annoying bikers. She walked back to the kitchen and tossed the apple core in the bin.

She didn't bother to shower that morning she would do it before she went out, after brushing her teeth and washing her face she went to the closet. Changing into a pair of baggy sweat shorts and a white cami she tied her hair back and set to work. She started by sweeping the floors of the house which took her an hour, she had always thought having a lot of money and a huge house was brilliant but she was learning the hard way that it wasn't so great when you had to try and clean such it. After sweeping and mopping the solid wood floors and wiping the counter tops she set to work on the bathrooms, no one had been to the house in a few years so the dust that coated the surfaces was thick and it took ages to clean! Finally with three hours to spare she changed the beds in all six bedrooms and unpacked her suitcases hanging up all of her clothes in the closet, putting away her underwear in a drawer in her bedside table and setting her toiletries and make up in the drawers of her dressing table. When she felt she could clean no more Danni sat down to admire her handiwork. Not bad for a days cleaning she thought to herself, all which is left to do now is clean the windows but that can wait for another day.

On the way back to her room she grabbed a couple of fluffy towels from the airing cupboard and went to take a shower. She spent a good hour under the hot stream of water washing her hair, using all sorts of posh shower gels, shaving and letting the water run over her and by the time she stepped out of the shower the bathroom was filled with steam so thick she could barely find her way to the door. She slipped on a robe and slippers and headed back into her room to get ready. She picked up her make up bag her brush and some hair ties and went to sit at her dressing table all the time thinking of ways to redecorate her room. She sang quietly to herself as she brushed and plaited her wet hair she was hoping that by doing this it would dry wavy, she put on a little foundation, blush and a smoky eye shadow. She lined her eyes with a thin line of kohl and a good coat of mascara and put on her favourite red lip tint. Now she had to sort out what to wear, she loved Rebecca dearly but the woman was very proper and because of this fact most of Danni's clothes were too inappropriate for the meeting. Danni was starting to panic she had been through most of her clothes and found nothing, she had left all of her girly stuff back in Alaska because she didn't think she would need it. She was thinking of the lecture she would have to endure about how the clothes she wore were not flattering to a dancer when it came to her. Last night on the board walk Danni had bought herself a dress which was completely unusual for her. Running downstairs she went searching for the bags of clothes she had dumped while she unpacked the food yesterday evening, it took a while but she found them in the study and began rooting through grinning and whooping triumphantly when she came across the dress. It was a floor length strapless maxi dress which was pale grey at the top and faded through to black at her feet with a deep red paisley pattern around the bottom hem. The dress was very unusual but incredible at the same time and the material it was made of hung onto her perfectly accentuating her figure. Heading back up to her room she slipped on a pair of black flats and some black feather earrings before picking up her keys and purse and heading off to get the car.

Danni reached the parking lot of the boardwalk just after sunset and parked up, she undid the plaits, combed through her hair with her fingers and reapplied her lip tint before stopping to look at herself in the rear view mirror. She had to admit that she looked hot and all of a sudden she felt full of confidence and anticipation, she couldn't wait to see Rebecca again. As she walked towards the entrance of the boardwalk she heard a noise that make her heart stop, the air filled with the roaring of motorbike engines and she knew exactly who she would see if she turned around. She waited until she heard the engines shut off before she risked a glance in their direction and found them all looking at her. Her face flushed red as Paul the one from yesterday waved and she turned around hurrying to disappear into the crowd.

Dwayne's POV

The sun had just set and we had headed straight to the boardwalk, we were hungry and we were going to get our own personal kind of take out. Marko and Paul were racing all the way trying to knock each other off their bike and screaming abuse at people in the streets whilst David and I focused on avoiding them as they strayed from one side of the road to the other. Seriously it was like having to baby-sit a pair of toddlers actually I think I would have preferred to baby-sit a pair of toddlers it would have been easier. After a ten minute journey, even if it felt like a ten hour journey we reached the entrance to the boardwalk and I felt everyone's attention snap to one person. It was the girl from last night. She looked so different but we all recognised her, she was wearing this long dress which would have looked stupid on any of the other girls who were watching us but it was just perfect for her. Her hair it was just so inviting the way it fell down her back in waves of blood red I just wanted her and I could feel the others thinking the same thing.

_Paul: "Damn she looks hot"_

_Marko: "I know right is that the same girls from yesterday she looks so girly"_

_Paul: "Right boys it's time for round two, she'll give in eventually no one can resist the charms and looks of the Paulman"_

_Marko: "The Paulman what have you been smoking"_

_David: "Boys, Boys break it up and no Paul leave her alone for now we don't want to scare her off I want to get to know this girl there's something about her"_

_Dwayne: "Hey guys she's looking"_

I turned and stared at her and I'm pretty sure Paul waved and waggled his eyebrows at her. Someone seriously needs to take his stash cause that was just scary. I looked away for a second at the others and found they were all staring too. I turned to look back at her and found that she had disappeared.

"Hey where'd she go?" Marko complained saying exactly what we were all thinking and after a couple more minutes scanning the crowd for her David shrugged. "I guess she's gone boys, come on lets go and get dinner then we can come back to look for her."

**Thanks for reading chapter 3. I am really surprised at the amount of people who have read this and I know I have posted this before but please tell me what you think because I want to know how to improve this. I honestly don't mind if you tell me you don't like the story I just want to know that I'm not wasting my time writing this so please review or private message me. Don't worry I am not one of these people who doesn't post unless people review and I will try and update again tomorrow but please tell me what you think. Also I am trying to think of names for Danni's class mates in the story so any suggestions would be appreciated, Thanks Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have been so busy with college work and my job but hey better late than never. Thanks for all of the positive reviews and for reading the story again I can't believe how many people have read this! Oh and Sam 0728 I'm not sure whether this will be a romance yet I am thinking about making it a tragedy or something a bit different but nothing has been decided yet. Also Becky I'm not sure if I will pair David with anyone in this story I always think of him as more of an older brother kind of figure like protective and all that but I am not going to put Sam, Michael or Star in it I was never really fond of them in the movie. Disclaimer I don't own the Lost Boys or any original movie characters. Thanks for reading**

**Chapter 4**

Danielle's POV

After five minutes of speed walking through the crowd Danni was sure she had lost them and she slowed down. Now the only issue was that she had no idea how to get to the restaurant. Knowing Rebecca the restaurant would be ridiculously posh and overpriced but she couldn't imagine finding a place like that on the boardwalk, so far the most posh thing she had seen was a hot dog van that actually had tables and chairs outside it. The best thing for Danni to do was to carry on walking and she did. As she walked she noticed she was getting funny looks from people on the boardwalk, seriously they were giving her weird looks had any of them seen themselves lately I mean please she was the only decently dressed person here. She saw one girl actually point at her, I mean literally point at her she was about to go over there and start something when she spotted the restaurant, it was a medium-sized building with a completely glass frontage and a nautical theme on the inside and a bright neon sign on the front of the place read Neptune's. Yes this was more like the kind of place that Rebecca would visit, crisp white table cloths and four times the amount of cutlery any normal person would use it was pure hell for Danni.

Taking a deep breath Danni walked up and pushed the door open, instantly she was hit by the smell of fresh seafood and rich sauces, it smelt divine trust Rebecca to find the only place in Santa Carla to actually serve fine food. She was interrupted from her train of thought by a decent looking guy about her age, "good evening miss how may I help you tonight?" he spoke with what she thought was a British accent it wasn't what she was expecting but it suited him. "Hi there, I am here to meet a friend of mine she booked us a table it should be under the name Rebecca De Louvrier" She smiled at the guy as he checked the reservations before he spoke, "I'm afraid Miss De Louvrier hasn't arrived yet she phoned ahead to say she was running a little late but if you would like to follow me to your table she has assured us she will be here soon." It turned out that their table was at the back of the restaurant right by a window with a picturesque view of the main drag, well it would have been picturesque if it weren't for all the drunk and high teens running around the place. Danni decided to pass the time waiting for Rebecca by people watching. She was spoilt for choice tonight there was so much drama going on, she saw a couple of guys with fluorescent hair fighting over by the railings, a hen party staggering around trying to get to the rollercoaster and then she saw them, strolling up the steps as if they owned the place and well by the way people made room for them I guess they did. God knows they got on Danni's nerves but they were so compelling, it was almost as if they were a magnet that she was drawn to but still they were everything that she hated about a guy so cocky and outrageous and then there was that sense of danger she felt whenever she was anywhere near them, no she had to avoid them! It was so difficult though they intrigued her and she wanted more than anything to get to know them, they seemed so fun. She laughed aloud as that Paul guy got tackled by the short curly haired one, it was weird as she laughed they started to look through the crowd as if they had heard her, blushing she turned her head and found herself looking at Rebecca.

Rebecca looked stunning, she was wearing tight black fitted trousers and a loose white almost see through blouse and her hair was pulled back in a neat up do, like me she didn't fit in with the people around here but she pulled off the look with ease looking every bit elegant and sophisticated. "Ah Danielle bonsoir mon petit protégé" her lilting French accent was friendly and comforting, "I trust your journey and the past few months have treated you well?" She kissed me on each cheek before sitting down. "We will have a bottle of Margeaux and two glasses please" she addressed the waiter before turning back to me. "Hello Rebecca yes the past few months have treated me well thank you and you, how have you been?" I felt relaxed around Rebecca, I could be myself I didn't have to keep secrets or be on guard around her and for the first time in two months I felt content. "I am fine my dear life by the sea is treating me well however I fear that the people around here are not as civilised as I have grown accustomed to. Have you lost weight Danielle? You look thinner you didn't need to lose weight lets get you eating again." The only problem with Rebecca was that she was obsessed with food and eating, it was a miracle that she was so thin. Throughout the evening the conversation and wine flowed freely and by the time desert arrived Danni had forgotten that she was in Santa Carla, it felt like home here in this moment. It was soon to be forgotten though as she was distracted by a tapping on the window.

Reluctantly breaking the conversation Danni looked to the window and for the second time that evening she found herself regretting the decision to look at the source of the noise, because she found herself face to face with Paul and his curly haired friend. Seeing they had gotten her attention they started yelling things she couldn't quite make out through the window at her and just generally making a nuisance of themselves. It was just embarrassing, blushing the same shade as her dress Danielle tried to ignore them whilst Rebecca complained in French about the maturity of young men today. It took ten minutes of the noise for a member of the restaurant staff to go out and clear them off and they didn't look terribly impressed about the guy telling them what to do. I mean they looked seriously pissed and suddenly I felt really sorry for the kid who was trying to stand up to them, it was obvious he was petrified of them but he managed to get them to leave and Rebecca and I returned to our meal.

Paul's POV

We were chilling out by the steps on the boardwalk just mucking around after our dinner and deciding what to do with the rest of the evening when we heard it, I say we I mean me and Marko the others were too deep in mental conversation to notice but I heard the faint giggling. It was as if I knew that laugh I looked up and scanned the crowd trying to locate it, it was useless though the boardwalk was so crowded and well I was so stoned I couldn't really concentrate so I just went back to pissing about with Marko. Well I went back to pissing Marko off but hey same difference really it's really fun! Anyway after about an hour of mucking around me and Marko decided to leave to others and go and find some girls, let's face it we pull the hotter girls without the other two guys putting a downer on things with their serious attitudes. We headed over to the side of the boardwalk with all the shops and began hunting, believe it or not I am quite picky about which girls get to spend time with me. I don't like them too whiny or fake, the fake ones don't taste so good. We were walking past this ridiculously posh restaurant when I saw her, she was sat by the window with another woman, the other woman was older but still reasonable looking. They were deep in conversation about something and they hadn't noticed us, well that wouldn't do now would it, no one ignores me. So me and Marko decided to make sure she knew we were there. I tapped on the glass to get her attention and the expression she pulled when she realised who it was well it was just priceless a look of pure shock and embarrassment. That's when we started the cat calls she went so red she matched her hair and dress it was cute in a weird way but all good things must come to an end and after ten minutes of embarrassing the girl some kid came out to get rid of us. Ha that was funny no one dares tell us what to do and that kid was going to get it I was going to have him as a late night snack I think. Anyway reluctantly we left the girl who looked relieved and went back to find the other guys where we chilled by the bikes.

Danielle's POV

It was getting late and the restaurant was getting ready to leave when she got up and walked out with Rebecca, they stood in front of the restaurant as they said their goodbyes. "Oh Danielle I almost forgot, I know term doesn't start for another week or two but I have told my class to come in early our term starts tomorrow, we have a lot to get through if you want to go professional." Oh brilliant she thought nothing like a bit of notice, "Yes Mademoiselle I will see you tomorrow then, goodnight" she hugged the woman and kissed each of her cheeks and turned to walk to the parking lot. She was staggering slightly because of the wine and she was conscious of the fact she must look hilarious. She reached the end of the boardwalk and groaned inwardly when she realised who was between her and the parking lot. "Just what I need."

**Thanks for reading please review to tell me what you think or if you have any ideas on how to improve the story they would be greatly appreciated. I will try and update again soon but it all depends on how much work I have to do Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's me again yes I am actually updating, I know it has been an entire week since I updated and I am sorry for this chapter being so short but the amount of class work I have been set this week is ridiculous and I have had to stay up till 4am to get this chapter done so thanks for reading but after I post this I am off to bed and I will try and update soon!**

Chapter 5

Danni tried to walk through the crowd without being noticed, she pretended to browse the stalls set up at the beginning of the boardwalk. She eyed the beaded shawls with disdain who wears this stuff seriously it was just embarrassing. She edged her way along the strip coming to the end of the stalls she dropped her head and made a break for it, until she hit what felt like a brick wall, wait no make that three brick walls.

Shit what the hell was that she thought, Danni stumbled backwards trying desperately and unsuccessfully to stay on her feet, she put her hands out to cushion the fall but still yelped when she hit the floor. Dazed from the fall Danni looked up trying to work out what had made her fall so ungracefully and humiliatingly on her butt. Sure enough when she looked up she saw the one person she had hoped she wouldn't meet. "Hey girl if you wanted to touch you just had to ask no need to hurt yourself", Paul laughed and was soon joined by the other three what wait three shit this just got a lot more humiliating. Then time slowed and she realised she had two options, one stay on the floor turn bright red and look ridiculous which was so embarrassing, or option two get up and act like nothing happened. Danni tried for option two but ended up with a mixture of the both, she pulled off what she thought was a pretty good looking gymnast style rise but at the same time she felt her face turn the same colour as her hair. She tried to walk past hoping they would let it go and let her go home, ha yeah right of course not that would have been too much to ask for instead Paul grabbed hold of her wrist. "Hey so first you walk into me and now you ignore me well that's not very nice" oh brilliant I was going to have to talk to him. "Okay Blondie let's get some things straight, I only walked into you because you stood in the middle of the boardwalk, are you stupid or something? Then you wonder why I ignore you, you tried to wreck what was meant to be a nice civilised catch up with my professor, which really wasn't helpful. Then you have the nerve to say I'm not very nice well if I'm 'not nice' you are some fucked up brain damaged Neanderthal." She ended her rant by crossing her arms and glaring, hmph she thought how d'you like me now dick. She could see curly laughing in the background, like he had any right to laugh he was just as bad as Blondie.

Paul's POV

She didn't back down when I teased her seriously this girl wasn't even flustered she came right back at me with some rant that no one else would have dared to try and say to us. I waited a few seconds after she'd finished before I spoke, "well well looks like kitty's got claws hey" I smirked at her just to add insult to the comment, this was getting fun, "I like that". The look she gave me well if I were human I would have turned and ran as fast as I could, but instead I smirked again earning another glare. I could feel David getting ready to interrupt.

Danielle's POV

"Now there Paul we don't treat ladies like that do we," he stepped forward bridging the gap between her and us, "I'm David, that's Dwayne" he pointed to tall dark and stoic before speaking again "that's Marko" he gestured to curly "and you've met Paul before. I apologise for his behaviour but I think you're right he must have some brain damage from all the weed." He smiled it was charming but it made me feel uneasy almost like the moment before the snake strikes. What was I meant to say to that? Nice to meet you, well it wasn't in fact it was an inconvenience I had been trying to make sure I didn't meet them, I opted for something that obviously said I wasn't in the mood for talking to them. "Name's Danielle" there now take the hint, "So Danielle I haven't seen you around before, are you new to town?" Okay this guy couldn't take a hint, "yeah I just moved here recently, look umm I've really got to go you know I have to get up early tomorrow." A look of disappointment flashed over the groups face and then David spoke, "Well Danielle it's been a pleasure meeting you, we'll have to meet up again sometime soon." Well that was unexpectedly charming and civilised it wasn't the kind of thing she expected the platinum haired biker to come out with, her thought train was interrupted by Paul, "until the next time girl and don't think about avoiding me cause I will find you!" That was the kind of farewell she was expecting, "Night" she said and headed off to her car.

David's POV

"Well boys she just gets better and better, she has potential let's keep an eye on her I think we may have just found our first lost girl." Yes I liked this girl she was so different she acted tough but she felt so pure and posh, she wasn't just some pathetic runaway this girl had a purpose for being here. "It's getting late boys better head back before the sun starts coming up."

Danielle's POV

I was distracted the entire way home and as a result of it my driving was dangerous, I couldn't stop thinking about them. They were so cool and gorgeous and well they seemed fun to be around but at the same time they felt too powerful, dangerous and well kind of threatening. She wanted to get to know them but something inside her screamed no and begged her to stay away from them. She pulled into the driveway put the car away and went into the house. She got ready for bed in record time pulling on her sleep shorts and vest she climbed into bed and set the alarm on the clock beside her bed for seven-thirty, she knew it was early and cursed herself for staying up so late before drifting off into a sleep filled with dreams of the boys.

**Thanks again for reading please review I would love to have some feedback and I will try to update again tomorrow maybe. Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's me again so as promised here's the next chapter, its not very long but it introduces some new characters and sets the story up for Danni's next meeting with the boys. As always I have to say I don't own the lost boys or any original movie characters but I do own all of the new characters in this story, Thanks for reading please review.**

Chapter 6

The alarm clock screeched waking Danni from her dream, she couldn't remember exactly what happened but she knew it involved those guys and it left her feeling exhilarated and kind of terrified. It was the feeling you get when you wake up from a nightmare and realise you're okay. She climbed from her bed and headed to her bathroom turned on the shower and then brushed her teeth, still sleepy she climbed in she let the water run over her, washing the grime from the previous night off of herself she washed her hair and turned off the shower. Normally she would have stayed under the jet of water another ten minutes relaxing but today she didn't have time, she had to be at the performing arts school in an hour and a bit so she rushed to get dry and threw on her robe, before rushing to the vanity. She sat down and started to dry her hair combing her fingers through it as she did to get rid of the knots, she pulled her hair back into a high pony and then used a hair donut to create the classic ballerina bun that was expected of her from the new school. Next she did her make up, she applied a little foundation and bronzer to compliment her skin tone she was going to use her Italian heritage and looks to her advantage today. She lined her eyes with a thin line of kohl and applied some eye shadow in various shades of bronze then blending to give a subtle but smoky look, she coated her lashes in mascara and added some blush to her cheeks before finishing the look with a pale pink lip tint. She looked like a girly girl, she didn't like it but it was a part of dancing that Danni had accepted a long time ago.

Danni padded downstairs and into the kitchen, she flipped on the kettle and walked over to the fridge where she picked out a yoghurt and a nectarine, she made herself a black coffee and walked into the lounge to watch TV for a bit. She drifted off into a daydream as she ate, Danni wasn't normally a shy or nervous person but she was terrified of what was to come, Rebecca had told her that she was the most advanced dancer in the class and now Danni was worried she wouldn't fit in. First impressions counted and if she didn't make a good one she would be stuck for the rest of the year, historically she had always had Lexi with her and Lexi was amazing at making friends this was the first time she would have to do it alone. With that thought weighing on her mind she headed back upstairs to her room to get dressed, she put on her underwear and walked over to her closet to find her uniform. The school had a different uniform for each art, female dancers had to wear black leotards with the school emblem emblazoned in silver thread on the left breast and these long black dance leggings which were a bit thicker than normal leggings. Finally to top it off the dancers wore these baggy black zip up hoodies with the same emblem on the left breast and their first name printed in white on the back. It was a cool uniform but Danni would have been so much more comfy in her own training clothes. She grabbed her ballet shoes from the closet floor and slipped them into her black leather rucksack along with her purse and a bottle of water, before pulling on a pair of black flats grabbing her keys and sunglasses and heading out of the door. She climbed into her car and slipped on her sunglasses, it was really sunny today and she wasn't quite used to the sun or the heat yet. She set off along the winding road that led out of Santa Carla and to the next town. She pulled into the parking lot of the school ten minutes early but she decided to go in anyway because she still had to find the ballet studio.

The school was this huge old red brick building that had obviously been a residential property at some point, she would never admit it out loud but the place reminded her of home, it was the same style of building and it had the same kind of gardens but it was about double the size. She walked in through the open huge oak front doors and smiled, this place was everything she had ever dreamed of. Still smiling Danni walked over to the map that hung on the right wall and had a look, the ballet studio was on the first floor in the left wing, it was in about the same place her ballet studio at home had been. She set off along the corridor in search of the staircase, it didn't take long to find the studio and as she looked through the window in the door she realised that the room already had a group of students in it. They were all huddled in a group in the corner getting their shoes on whilst Rebecca stood on the other side of the room rooting through her bag for something. Taking a deep breath Danni pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at her almost as if they were trying to decide whether or not she was a threat. Rebecca turned from her bag noticing the sudden silence and smiled, "Ah Danielle bonjour I trust you found us okay mon petit protégé" oh that was just perfect all she needed was for Rebecca to call her her protégé in front of the others, if she had been any of them she would have hated herself. "Bonjour Rebecca yes I found you easy enough thank you how are you?" Danni moved to the centre of the room and embraced her teacher in a friendly hug. "I am very well thank you Danielle, please get our shoes on and we shall begin." Danni sat down to change her shoes as Rebecca spoke in her lilting French accent, "welcome back everyone, I hope you are ready for a brand new year here we are going to be working incredibly hard this year, but I have worked with all of you for at least a month already and I know you are capable of this. Now as many of you will know at the beginning of the year each department does a showcase for the public and ours will be next week, normally this is prepared before summer break but I am knew and there is also a new member of the group so we must start from the beginning and learn a new routine, which is why you have been pulled in from summer break early. This year's showcase will be taking place in Santa Carla on the boardwalk next Friday evening and I want to do something radical. Everyone thinks ballet is boring but we will show them otherwise we will bring ballet into the 20th century we will be performing a piece to a modern day song something from this decade we will be performing to Good Times by Jimmy Barnes. Now the choreography will be tricky so if you aren't prepared to work hard then get up and leave now," she paused for effect. "Okay then lets begin."

Rebecca beckoned us all up and started the warm up, we stretched our arms and legs for the best part of ten minutes before she allowed us to stop. "Okay then, now to assign roles for the performance, we will have one female lead whose job will be to set the timing and pace for the entire thing. Now I know one person who is perfect for the job, she has had a lot of past experience as a lead ballerina and that is why I am asking Danielle to take the lead." There was a short round of applause before she continued "Now the rest of you will be split into two groups depending on what part of the song you will dance to, you will either be dancing to the chorus or the verses. Now please split into the groups I tell you to…" I kind of stopped listening to her then I kept thinking about those guys, I desperately hoped they wouldn't see me dressed like this I mean dancing in public was no problem for me but I didn't want them to see me like this I love ballet but I wasn't a girly girl and the idea of those gorgeous biker guys losing interest in me because I was too girly was not something I wanted to happen.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, I managed to learn the choreography which is good because I really need to be able to practice it mucking up in front of a crowd would be really embarrassing! I decided to pop into Santa Carla on the way home to pick up the track on tape. I had gotten to know some of the others in my class, they seemed nice enough there was a guy called Alex who was being really friendly and trying to include me into the group, he had explained that him and the others had been at the school since they were thirteen and had grown up together as a group. There was this other girl aswell called Hannah, she was really sweet she invited me to the boardwalk with them that evening, they were all going to buy copies of the tape so they could practice at home. I found out that everyone else lived with their parents and they all told me how lucky I was to be living on my own. I gave Hannah and her sister Katie a lift to the boardwalk because they had walked to the school from their house and I got another load of comments about how lucky I was to have such a cool car." It was dark out when we got to the boardwalk and everyone was out in force as we pushed our way through the crowd, I was acting paranoid hoping I wouldn't see the guys because I was still in the dance stuff when I caught a glimpse of the curly haired one's jacket just in front of us.

**Thanks for reading please review and I will try and update soon Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so I know that I haven't updated this in a few months and that is awful i'm sorry but I will start trying to update again because the truth is I forgot I was writing this story and then I read my last update and it made no sense so I have edited it now and I hope to be able to update a new chapter a bit later so sorry about the wait Xx**

Chapter 7

Shit well speak of the devils huh, this is just so typical what am I meant to do now? I mean seriously what was the chance of that happening right, so I have to come up with a plan and quick I mean what am I meant to do the music shop has to be close now we are getting to the fun fair part of the boardwalk. I suppose I should just hope that no one gives them a reason to turn around, anyway even if they do turn around why would they look at me? it's not like I am special or anything. Okay Danni you are over thinking this now just calm down nothing is going to happen. With the mental turmoil at rest Danni drifted back into the conversation with the others, "So Danni how do you know Rebecca then?" there it was the dreaded question answering this was going to be like walking across a minefield she had to answer without sounding too superior or too casual otherwise they would think she was a jerk.

"Umm well it's a bit complicated really but basically when Rebecca retired she moved to Alaska and started to become a ballet class teacher. But my parents got all snobby and refused to put me in classes with other people because they thought I was some kind of rising star or something stupid like that, so they hired her to train me in private sessions four times a week. And when she moved up here to teach they sent me up here to carry on with my training." She was pink with embarrassment and staring at the floor by the time she had finished, she must sound so spoilt. "So you're rich then" another girl asked, Danni didn't know her name but by the sounds of things she wasn't too impressed with the story or her upbringing. "Gemma, you can't ask things like that" Katie rushed to my defence bless at least someone didn't hate me, "well I don't know if you would call it rich but my dad owns a company and it's doing quite well but I mean we aren't like billionaires or anything." God that sounded bad right now it's time for damage control so first lets change the topic, "So guys, where is this music shop then?" she hoped it was soon after a day of non stop dancing her feet were aching like crazy! "It's just up ahead, you can't see it from here but it's right next to video Max that's the one with all the fluorescent lights", Alex shouted over the sound of the crowd. "Video Max is really cool, they have like every movie you could think of and the owner is really nice, we should go in and rent some movies some time and have like a movie night!" well that idea was really popular and we decided to head in there after we get the tapes.

The music shop was actually more like a shack, it was dark and dingy and god only knows how the music was organised in there. We walked up to the counter and asked the girl behind the till for the tapes, she scowled at us when we asked her to go and get them for us but slunk away from the counter to go and find them. Danni couldn't help herself when she saw the vinyl she had to go and look, she was in love with vinyl it was so old school and retro it was just amazing and this place had an amazing selection, Danni picked up a couple of Beatles records and a Stevie wonder track it wasn't her usual choice but they say that variety is the spice of life right. She walked back to the counter to find the others and pay for her stuff. As she walked out of the shop someone ran up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder "ready to go to video Max?" Katie asked as she linked her arm through Danni's. "Yep come on then so where is this movie night taking place then?" Danni asked hoping that she wouldn't have to have everyone over to the house. "Well we usually go to Alex's for movie nights, he has this huge TV and his mom makes these amazing movie snacks for us and we stay up all night just talking and mucking around." The bell chimed as they walked into video Max and Danni's eyes were immediately assaulted by bright flashing lights from all over the store she relied on Katie's arm through hers to lead her to the section the others were looking at. When they arrived they found themselves caught in the middle of an argument, "Finally you two can settle it for us, which is the best horror movie Dracula or Frankenstein, because I say it's Frankenstein but Gem thinks it's Dracula!" Hannah finished as the others turned to stare waiting for the answer, "Well I don't know guys you know I hate scary movies," Katie whined "what do you think Danielle?" Well the answer to that was obvious, "I prefer Frankenstein, I always thought the idea of vampires was just to unbelievable." As she finished she felt a hot breath down her neck and yelped as she turned to see some army reject teenager with a bandanna face to face with her. "What the fuck do you think you are doing you little freak" Danni growled at him. The guy was unphased by this and cleared his throat "I heard you say you didn't believe in vampires, but I thought I would warn you that I have it under good authority that there are vampires here in Santa Carla…" Danni burst out laughing which embarrassed the guy so much his face started changing colour until it matched the red of his bandanna. He grabbed hold of her shoulders "seriously you have to listen to me, if you want to stay alive you had better be very careful, don't go out alone, don't wear revealing clothes and don't under any circumstances go off with people you don't know! Oh and if you want a stake in case you meet a bloodsucker then come to the comic book store and ask for Edgar" as he finished the speech he tightened his grip on her shoulders, this pissed Danni off and pushed her over the edge.

"Listen to me you messed up action man wannabe, you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do you are not my fucking parent, you don't just walk up to people you have never met before and have a go at them it's just not what you do. Oh and if you come near me or touch me again I will take that stake and stick it where the sun don't fucking shine" she grabbed hold of his hands and yanked them off of her shoulders this time making sure she had a vice like grip she started to squeeze. "Do you understand me?" the guy nodded, tears building up from the pain, "Right, then piss off freak and remember stay away from me!" she released the guys hands and watched as he turned and walked ridiculously fast away from the group.

That's when she heard it, the voice she had been hoping she wouldn't hear tonight, "WOAH watch out guys that kittens got claws" she turned to catch sight of the rest of her group ditching her and Paul laughing like a maniac with the rest of his group smirking. Bad move Paul she thought, "What do you want birds nest?" she spat the words out glaring at him, he just looked back in confusion. "Huh, Birds nest?" he was confused now, "well that's what you have on the top of your head isn't it?" his friends laughed at this and he got all embarrassed, well he would have if he hadn't have snapped back, "Well red seems we didn't get off to a good start the other night so lets try this agin shall we? The names Paul, like you could forget, and yours is…" he peered at the back of her hoodie "Danielle hmmmm it's okay but I prefer red it suits you more" she laughed at that, she had to admit it did kind of suit her. She was about to reply when the white blonde guy stepped forward, she found herself thinking that he had really creepy eyes. "Hi, as that rude idiot over there won't introduce us I will have to do it, the names David," he pointed to the brunette "he's Dwayne" then to the curly haired one "Marko" and then he pointed to Paul "and as you have already heard that thing over there is Paul". He pouted at his introduction "I think he meant that this amazing god like creature over here is Paul" Paul said gesturing to himself.

Danni rolled her eyes, "well as that idiot has already pointed out, I'm Danielle but everyone calls me Danni." Somewhere behind her someone cleared their throat and Hannah spoke up, "Danielle umm we're going to head off now and leave you to it, See you at the academy?" Danni turned and hugged her, "Okay see you soon?" Hannah just nodded and walked off.

"So red" Paul spoke up "looks like your group has ditched you," he paused for dramatic effect "lucky for you I'm feeling charitable and I will be willing to keep you company. So do you want to hang out with us?" he grinned holding out his arms to try and pull her to him, she grinned and evil grin, laughed then replied"Not if it means spending time with you birds nest." Paul mock scowled then picked her up slinging her over his shoulder "Well it's too bad you don't have a choice then isn't it" the others laughed as he carried her out of the shop whilst she hit and kicked trying to get down laughing all the time.

**Thanks again for reading guys please review to let me know what you think Xx**


End file.
